


她是龙完结章炖肉补档……

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	她是龙完结章炖肉补档……

Samantha用唇瓣代替了鼻尖，Shaw甚至能感觉到她的唇纹在摩挲。当她开始用温热湿润的唇轻吻她时，Shaw坐起身子，右手按住她的肩膀，左手环着她的腰，把她轻轻压在身下，就好像她是易碎的瓷娃娃。  
Shaw缓慢吻着她的脖颈，舌尖舔舐着她蓝莹莹的动脉。她的舌头用力抵住，感受着她脉搏中跃动的生命力。  
“Shaw…”Samantha勾住她的脖颈，另一只手捏着她的大臂，紧张，但又像是在催促。  
Shaw细密的吻从她的下颚划过脖子，来到她的锁骨。Shaw喜欢她的锁骨，突出，且轮廓绝佳，她忍不住咬了几口，留下深深浅浅的牙印。Samantha闷哼着揪紧了她的头发。Shaw两手覆盖住她的胸部，小心翼翼地揉捏着, 虽然她们已经有了很多次，但每一次都进行得细腻而绵长。  
Shaw的舌尖舔过她胸前挺立的两点，舔过她平坦的小腹，最终到达她的两腿之间。她一只手由外向内捧住Samantha的大腿，另一只手控制着她的腰，手指按着胯骨的凹槽处。她在她大腿内侧的软肉上反复地舔吻、吸吮，直到那里留下一片深浅不一的紫红。Samantha的双腿不安分地晃动着，夹紧了她的肩膀，在Shaw开始攻陷她最敏感的地方时，她发出一阵不连贯的气音。Samantha的体毛很少，她那里稀疏的毛发弄的Shaw鼻子痒痒。Shaw只觉得舌头上的每一个味蕾都在分析着，体会着她的味道，她向上方看去，正好和Samantha的目光相遇，Samantha瞬间红了脸，转过头去用手背挡住眼睛。  
“Hey…”她从她腿间起身，再次来到她面颊旁边，散落下来的头发轻扫着Samantha的下巴。Shaw拿开她的手，直视着她深色的眼睛，手指已经来到了刚才的地方。在她探入两根手指时，Samantha缠在她腰上的腿猛然收紧。腹部伤口的疼痛让她身上一软。“Are you taking revenge on me ？”Shaw咬了咬她的耳垂，等待着她适应。  
Samantha的手扶上她的脸颊：“Aren’t you taking advantage of me?”  
她的喘息和带着颤音的呻吟没有停止，随着shaw进出的节奏时高时低，像是潮汐一次次涌上岸边，淹没了沙滩，慢慢退回去，然后再次涌上来。Shaw喜欢她捏紧自己胳膊所带来的不一样的舒适感，也喜欢她抓破自己背部的麻苏，更喜欢她用力咬住自己肩头的刺痛。  
“oh…”Shaw没压制住喉咙里的低吟。  
在她们都大汗淋漓，躺在对方怀里调整呼吸时，Samantha把头靠在Shaw的胸口，望向洞穴外面。


End file.
